Co-Pilot
by BitterRenegade
Summary: "Yeah, well. I also remember beating you on every test and simulator." "By one or two point's, maybe. Considering my age at the time that'd still make me better than you." "In your dreams, maybe. Anyways, I'm still the pilot. You're just the co-pilot." Follow Kimberly Kogan as she deals with being the Co-Pilot of Jeff 'Joker' Moreau.
1. Prologue

_Summary: "Yeah, well. I also remember beating you on every test and simulator." "By one or two point's, maybe. Considering my age at the time that'd still make me better than you." "In your dreams, maybe. Anyways, I'm still the pilot. You're just the co-pilot." Follow Kimberly Kogan as she deals with being the Co-Pilot of Jeff 'Joker' Moreau._

_Warnings: OC's, language, Joker._

_Pairings: F!ShepxKaidan. _

~*~  
Co-Pilot  
Chapter 1: Prologue  
~*~

For my first few years in the Alliance, I'd been working as the Co-Pilot on the SSV Tereshkova. On the side I'd been going through some Infiltrator training, in case I ever stopped loving to fly ships. Sabrina Shepard, the woman who originally got me into the Alliance had been keeping in contact with me the entire time, even after her failed mission on Akuze… And now she was an N7 Sentinal. Our old guardian, Damian Spryce, had been killed in the field. Since he didn't have any family, all of his creds and properties had been given to the two of us.

That man had been the only reason Sabrina and I got off the streets, and we both came to the funeral.

That's when I got the offer to be placed on a new ship with Sabrina. The SSV Normandy, a prototype stealth reconnaissance frigate. Co-developed by the Alliance and the Turian Hierarchy and sponsored by the Citadel Council.

The ship's captain was David Anderson. I'd met him on a few occasions when I was out with Damian. I'd always thought him to be a kind man, and I knew he'd worked with Sabrina before, as well. So of course I agreed, and as soon as the transfer paperwork had been filled out, I went to the ship to meet the crew, and more importantly, the pilot.

The pilot was none other than Jeff Moreau. My ex-rival from flight school. The universe had a funny way of doing things; I had to admit, as I approached the man warily. I didn't know how time had affected him. For all I knew, he was still the jerk who thought he was better than everyone else.

"Hello," I greeted "I'm going to be your Co-Pilot. It's nice to see you again, Moreau."

He glanced up at him, squinting his eyes as he began to recognize me "…Kim, right? You're the girl that entered flight school three years early, right?"

Rolling my eyes and crossing my arms, I nodded at him "Funny that's the only thing you remember."

He turned away "Yeah, well. I also remember beating you on every test and simulator."

"By one or two point's, maybe. Considering my age at the time that'd still make me better than you."

"In your dreams, maybe." He grinned at me "Anyways, I'm still the pilot. You're just the co-pilot."

Taking my seat, I fumed silently. The only things that had changed about him since we had graduated were that now he smiled and talked a bit more. He was still a jerk.

"Hey CP, careful with the controls." He warned "We're going to have a Spectre on board, and we can't have you looking like you're about to kill the ship."

Closing my eyes, I took a few deep breaths before nodding "Sure thing Flight Lieutenant." I forced out.

I was going to hate this job.


	2. Eden Prime

_Summary: "Yeah, well. I also remember beating you on every test and simulator." "By one or two point's, maybe. Considering my age at the time that'd still make me better than you." "In your dreams, maybe. Anyways, I'm still the pilot. You're just the co-pilot." Follow Kimberly Kogan as she deals with being the Co-Pilot of Jeff 'Joker' Moreau._

_Warnings: OC's, language, Joker._

_Pairings: F!ShepxKaidan._

_Disclaimer: If I owned Bioware… Let's just say a few things would have ended differently._

~*~  
Co-Pilot  
Chapter 2: Eden Prime  
~*~

"The Arcturus Prime relay is in range. Initiating transmission sequence." Joker called over the comm "We are connected. Calculating transit mass and destination. Relay is hot. Acquiring approach vector."

"All stations secure for transit." I told him, and he barely acknowledged me as he flew.

"Board is green. Approach run has begun." The Chief Helmsman continued, tapping a few buttons calmly, "Hitting the relay in 3…2…1…"

As the ship hit the relay I closed my eyes tightly, not enjoying the feeling of the speed increase as the Relay blasted us into a new system. Compared to the bigger ships I was used to, the feeling on the Normandy was a lot more... powerful. The feeling was kind of like when one was on an elevator and it was moving fast enough for one to feel like they were floating, or falling.

I didn't like that feeling very much.

"Thrusters?" Joker asked me finally, glancing in my direction as I shook my head and tapped a few buttons on the board.

"Check!" I called, closing the screen.

"Navigation?"

"Check! Internal emissions sink engaged. All systems online." I replied, tapping a few more buttons and closing them as soon as they turned from orange to green.

"Drift… Just under 1500 K." Joker stated, nodding at the Turian Spectre standing behind us.

"1500 is good. Your captain would be pleased." Nihlus told us, giving what I could only guess was a Turian's version of a smile. I smiled back at him and nodded.

"Thank you." I replied while Joker rolled his eyes at me, staying silent until the Turian was out of earshot.

"I hate that guy."

Kaidan sighed "Nihlus gave you a compliment, so you hate him?"

"You remember to zip up your jumpsuit on the way out of the bathroom? That's good." Joker scoffed stubbornly "I-"

"We." I muttered to myself, highly doubting that the older man had heard me as he continued to rant at Kaidan.

"-just jumped us halfway across the galaxy and hit a target the size of a pinhead. So that's incredible."

I rolled my eyes. Why was this guy the Chief helmsman again?

"Besides, Spectres are trouble. I don't like having him on board. Call me paranoid."

"You're paranoid. The Council helped fund this project. Hey have a right to send someone to keep an eye on their investment."

"Yeah that is the official story. But only an idiot believes the official story."

"They don't send Spectres on shakedown runs." Sabrina agreed, leaning against my seat and smiling down at me.

"So there's more going on here than the Captain's letting on." Joker stated proudly, giving Kaidan a look that practically screamed 'I told you so'.

I smiled up at Sabrina "Hey, when you find out what's going on… Tell me?"

"Sure thing, Keys." The older woman replied, using my nickname from when we ran with the Reds as children.

Anderson's voice rang over the comm _**"Joker! Status Report."**_

"Just cleared the mass relay, Captain. Stealth systems engaged. Everything looks solid."

"_**Good. Find a comm buoy and link us into the network. I want mission reports relayed back to Alliance brass before we reach Eden Prime."**_

"Aye, aye, Captain. Better brace yourself sir. I think Nihlus is headed your way."

"_**He's already here, Lieutenant."**_

I snorted out a laugh and held back my giggles while Anderson asked Joker to tell Sabrina to go to the comm room.

"You get that Commander?" Joker asked her, placing a hand on his forehead in embarrassment while Sabrina laughed along with me.

"He sounds angry." Kaidan noted "Something must have gone wrong."

"Pfft. Captain always sounds like that when he's talking to me."

"Can't possibly imagine why." The Lieutenant chuckled.

Sabrina patted my head "I'll talk to you soon kiddo." Leaving the cockpit, I looked at Alenko and smiled.

"I can make a few guesses if it helps." I told the biotic, who grinned back at me.

"Well, I'll be sure to discuss it with you later." Alenko told me, shaking my hand "Welcome onto the Normandy, Flight Officer Kogan."

After a moment I shakily pulled my hand back and grinned at him awkwardly "Thank you! It's a pleasure to be here."

Joker scowled "Yeah. Go do your job already, whatever that is."

Mood deflated, I sighed and returned to checking the screens, occasionally pressing a button.

Because really, Joker did most of the work.


	3. Post Eden Prime

_Summary: "Yeah, well. I also remember beating you on every test and simulator." "By one or two point's, maybe. Considering my age at the time that'd still make me better than you." "In your dreams, maybe. Anyways, I'm still the pilot. You're just the co-pilot." Follow Kimberly Kogan as she deals with being the Co-Pilot of Jeff 'Joker' Moreau._

_Warnings: OC's, language, Joker._

_Pairings: F!ShepxKaidan._

_Disclaimer: If I owned Bioware… Let's just say a few things would have ended differently._

~*~  
Co-Pilot  
Chapter 3: Post Eden Prime  
~*~

The mission on Eden Prime was a disaster, Sabrina coming back unconscious with Kaidan and another girl carrying her over their shoulders.

"Out of the way!"

"Move!"

"Quick, we have to get her to Chakwas!"

I was fraught with worry as I walked around the cockpit, tapping a few buttons on my Omni-tool and pressing a few controls. After about an hour of me pacing, Joker just snapped.

"Go check on her already, will you?! You're worrying so loud that it's beginning to make me worried." He told me "You can barely do your job as it is. So go and help Chakwas or something."

Thanking him profusely I headed down to the med bay, bumping into Kaidan on the way.

"Kim coming through! I'm sorry! Gotta check on Sabrina!" I told him, almost knocking him over in the process. Barrelling through the Med-Bay doors, I looked back and forth between Chakwas and the Commander "Dr. Chakwas! Is she ok?!"

The older woman looked me over with amusement in her pale green eyes, nodding "She's stable. She'll be making a full recovery."

Instantly a wave of relief came over me, and I felt myself begin to calm down.

"Is it ok if I stay here until she wakes up?" I asked her "Joker said I could help you out since I was worrying so much-"

"Oh of course, of course." Dr. Chakwas laughed "Could you give this medi-gel to the female soldier outside first though?"

I took the medicine from the doctor's hands and rushed out of the medical bay "Sure thing Doc!"

Stepping out into the Mess Hall, I looked around to see if I could spot anyone knew. The woman from Eden Prime was talking to Captain Anderson not too far away from the Med-Bay, so I walked towards them carefully, hoping not to interrupt "Um, hello?" I held out the medi-gel "Dr. Chakwas asked me to give this to you. Hello Captain." I greeted, as the woman took the medicine and went to shake my hand.

"Thank you. I'm Gunnery Chief Ashley Williams, nice to meet you."

"Williams is going to be working on the Normandy from now on." Anderson told me with a smile "So, mind telling me why you aren't with Joker in the cockpit?"

I laughed nervously "I was so worried about Sabri- I mean, Commander Shepard, that I was practically tearing the cockpit apart… So Joker told me to help Dr. Chakwas in the Med-Bay. I hope you don't mind Captain."

The Captain nodded at me in understanding "Of course. Well, alright then. Be sure to let me know as soon as the Commander is awake."

"Yes Sir!" Ashley and I saluted, and I smiled at the dark haired woman.

"I'm Kim, by the way. Flight Officer Kimberly Kogan." I told her, "Or just the Co-Pilot, I guess. So… It's nice to meet you Williams."

Ashley smiled at me and shrugged "It's nice to feel welcomed. Please, you can call me Ashley if you want."

Nodding enthusiastically I agreed "Sure! And you can call me Kim, then. I'll be in the Med-Bay for now if you need anything, but most of the time you'll be able to find me in the cockpit if you just want to hang out or… something."

"I'm getting the feeling that I'm not the only new member in the crew…"

"Heh… Yeah. I've only recently been transferred to this ship. The pilot, Joker, doesn't really like me that much. I think he's upset that the Alliance thinks he needs help piloting the Normandy."

"Can't see why he doesn't like you. Maybe he just doesn't want to admit to needing the help." Ashley grinned at me and I grinned back "I'll see you later then, Kim. You'd best get back to the Med-Bay."

"Oh, right!" I exclaimed, rushing away "See you later Ash!"

Hours after Sabrina woke up and we'd set a course for the Citadel, I sat in my Co-Pilot's seat and grinned up at Joker.

"Thanks."

He didn't respond.


	4. A Visit to the Citadel

_Summary: "Yeah, well. I also remember beating you on every test and simulator." "By one or two point's, maybe. Considering my age at the time that'd still make me better than you." "In your dreams, maybe. Anyways, I'm still the pilot. You're just the co-pilot." Follow Kimberly Kogan as she deals with being the Co-Pilot of Jeff 'Joker' Moreau._

_Warnings: OC's, language, Joker._

_Pairings: F!ShepxKaidan._

_Disclaimer: If I owned Bioware… Let's just say a few things would have ended differently._

~*~  
Co-Pilot  
Chapter 4: A Visit to the Citadel  
~*~

"Good timing Commander I-"

"We…" I muttered quietly, ignored once again.

"-was just about to bring us into the Citadel. See that taxpayer money at work."

Alenko and Ashley stepped into the cockpit, awe shining on their faces as they gazed out the windows to check out the Citadel. I had to admit, it was quite a site. Looking at the Citadel was like looking at a giant city in the sky, surrounded by stars and clouds and big ass ships.

"Look at the size of that ship!" Ashley exclaimed, and I looked over at her and grinned.

"The Destiny Ascension. It's the flagship of the Citadel fleet. Four times bigger than the biggest human vessel" I remarked, Kaidan nodding along "Crew of nearly ten thousand… Built by the Asari…"

"I'm guessing you've never seen it before, Williams?" Kaidan asked the female soldier, to which she shook her head.

"Never, well only on the extranet, wow its huge!"

"Well, size isn't everything." Joker grumbled.

"Why so touchy, Joker?" Ashley teased, causing me to snicker with Sabrina at Joker's weak counter argument.

"I'm just saying you need firepower too."

"Look at that monster! Its main gun could rip through the barriers on any ship in the Alliance fleet!" Ashley exclaimed, Sabrina and Kaidan agreeing with the soldier silently.

"You're right about that," I told her "It has just as much firepower as the rest of the Asari fleet combined. That's a lot of firepower."

"Good thing it's on our side, then." Kaidan stated, and I nodded my agreement. Fighting against that thing would be a pain in the ass, with a 99% chance of us getting destroyed.

"Citadel Control, this is SSV Normandy requesting permission to land."

"_**Stand by for clearance, Normandy."**_

"Asari sure do know how to build nice ships." I sighed dreamily as I looked at the Destiny Ascension.

"_**Clearance granted. You may begin your approach, transferring you to an Alliance operator."**_

Kaidan looked at me questioningly "Oh? Not too fond of the Human-made ships then I'm guessing?"

"Hey, I love this ship." I snapped "Probably because Turian's helped make it. And they make nice ships too. Hmm…" Pausing momentarily, I nodded at Kaidan "I will let you know once I've seen a Salarian ship. Until then, I am perfectly fine with Human ships."

"Oh boy."

"_**Normandy this is Alliance tower. Please proceed to dock 422."**_

"Roger Alliance Tower. Normandy out."

As the ship entered the docking bay, I looked up at Sabrina "So… We're on the Citadel."

"Yes, we are."

"And… I'd like to go with you, onto the Citadel."

"You'd need the Captain's permission."

"Oh, Anderson doesn't need to know…"

"I don't need to know what?"

Sabrina and I jumped in surprise at the Captain's voice, turning to look at him nervously.

"Nothing, nothing…" I gazed up at Sabrina hopefully, as she sighed and turned to face Anderson.

"Is it alright if Flight Officer Kogan accompanies us onto the Citadel, Sir?"

Sighing dramatically, Anderson responded "I suppose…"

As soon as he was out of earshot I whooped "Yes! Haha! Finally!"

"Oh you." Sabrina sighed "This visit is going to be _great_."

"Love you Sabs. This is going to be so. Much. Fun."

"This isn't for fun Kim, this is important."

"With me around? We'll see. We'll see." I smirked "I'll find all the fun places."

Joker rolled his eyes at me "Bring back some snacks then. Alliance rations kind of get… boring after a while."

"Sure thing."

Sabrina, Ashley, Kaidan, and I followed Anderson to the Embassies. I stood outside of the office while Sabrina and the others spoke to the ambassador. After their meeting was done I followed them to the Citadel Tower for their audience with the Council. We'd run into the Turian officer in charge of the investigation into Saren, Garrus Vakarian, and he seemed rather nice, so…

"Hey you guys go on ahead. I'll meet up with you later, in the Wards?"

"Sure thing," Sabrina nodded "Go get whatever it is you wanted to grab while you wait for us. Don't know how long this will take."

As they walked away I shook hands with the Turian "I'm Kim. Co-Pilot on the SSV Normandy, I'm a friend of Shepard's. So… What did you manage to dig up about Saren?"

"Not much really." Garrus told me "Do you know anything?"

I sighed in disappointment "No, not really. I was hoping to find out a bit more from you."

"Well take a look at a few leads, and I could forward any information I get to you." He offered, and I thankfully took his offer.

"Here's my Omni-Code." I said, tapping my Omni-tool a few times and transferring my contact information to him "And I'll be sure to forward any information Sabrina and I get to you also. Thanks Garrus."

"Not a problem."

At that the two of us went our separate ways. I'd gone to take rapid transit down to the markets to buy some food. After making my purchases, my Omni-tool pinged and Sabrina's voice spoke into my earpiece.

"_Meet us in the wards near C-Sec Academy?"_

"Sure thing Sabs, see you there."

Taking the stairs down to the C-Sec Academy entrance, I waved at the three Marine's as they came into view.

"Oh Kim, get whatever it was you needed? We're heading to the Med-Clinic."

I looked them all over quickly, seeing a few bruises and scrapes on Sabrina's arms, a bullet hole in Kaidan's shirt, and a cut on Ashley's cheek "…What did you do?"

The three of them shrugged while Sabrina replied "There were assassins. At Choras Den. They lost, but I got a little bit beat up."

Slapping my forehead I sighed "You should just wear armor everywhere you go. How many minutes was it before you started getting shot at?"

"Twenty, maybe thirty." Sabrina shrugged again "And come on Kim. Nobody but C-sec and the occasional merc wears armor on the Citadel. As long as we keep medi-gel on hand we'll be _fine_."

Rolling my eyes at her, I'd followed them around for the rest of their investigation. By the end of it we'd gotten three new team members, Tali'Zorah nar Rayya, Wrex, and Garrus. Ashley wasn't too fond of them, I could tell… She was also openly annoyed with how friendly I was being to them as we went around the Citadel with them, but I didn't really care about her racist attitude. They were nice to me and Sabrina, and that's all I really cared about.

Plus, Tali was adorable.

Finally, the Council revoked Saren's Spectre status and I watched on with a delighted expression on my face as Sabrina was named the first human Spectre.

"Spectres are not trained but chosen. Individuals forged in the fire of service and battle; those whose actions elevate them above rank and file."

"Spectres are an ideal, a symbol. The embodiment of courage, determination, and self-reliance. They are the right hand of the Council, instruments of our will."

"Spectres bear a great burden. They are protectors of galactic peace, both our first and last line of defense. The safety of the galaxy is theirs to uphold."

"You are the first human Spectre, Commander Sabrina Shepard. This is a great accomplishment for you and your entire species."

I'd never been prouder of her.

_Author's Note: Because I had to find a way for Kim to be able to watch the Spectre Ceremony without Sabrina being like "WAIIIIIT Get my best friend here now." Also because the friendships have to start somewhere. And Kim is an alien lover. Which will defs help her relationship with Ashley._

_Somehow._


	5. Brittle Bones and Bets

_Summary: "Yeah, well. I also remember beating you on every test and simulator." "By one or two point's, maybe. Considering my age at the time that'd still make me better than you." "In your dreams, maybe. Anyways, I'm still the pilot. You're just the co-pilot." Follow Kimberly Kogan as she deals with being the Co-Pilot of Jeff 'Joker' Moreau._

_Warnings: OC's, language, Joker._

_Pairings: F!ShepxKaidan._

_Disclaimer: If I owned Bioware… Let's just say a few things would have ended differently._

~*~  
Co-Pilot  
Chapter 5: Brittle Bones and Bets  
~*~

Commander Sabrina Shepard was now our boss.

"Hey Sabs, now that you're a Spectre…"

"Whatever it is, my answer is no."

I chuckled, returning my gaze to my console as Sabrina told us to map a course to Artemis Tau cluster. "Widow Relay to… which system do you want to start searching in?"

"Athens I suppose."

"Any idea which planet she'll be on?" Joker asked the female sentinel, to which she shrugged.

"All I know is that she's studying Protheans." She paused, and then stared at me "Kim."

"Yes?"

"I will give you five-hundred credits if you can find which planet she'll be on."

Glancing up at her I smirked "Another five-hundred creds says that I can do it in less than two minutes. Artemis Tau cluster, right? Start timing me."

"Beginning in 3…2…1…"

"Two minutes? Seriously? Five-hundred says she can't." Joker joined in on the bet, and I instantly began to work faster.

Opening multiple tabs on my Omni-tool, I searched up the planets in each system, instantly disregarding planets that were inhospitable and crossing planets out if they didn't have anything Prothean related. "Got it. What's my time?"

"One minute, twenty-seven seconds."

"Knossos system, Planet Therum. Pay up."

"Tip for the future Joker… Don't bet against Kim." Sabrina advised the pilot as the pilot transferred credits into our accounts grudgingly "When it comes to gambling she has an insane amount of luck."

"That's because I don't make bets on things that I can't do." I replied "Finding a planet in one system where an archeologist might be? That's easy to narrow down if I know what she's researching. If I didn't know what she was researching though, I'd just cross-reference my search with geth reports, but even then I'd be more careful... Actually no, I'd still make the bet. I'm a compulsive gambler."

"Oh I know that." The Commander Laughed as she leaned against my seat, "So, Joker…"

"Yes Commander?"

"I like to know my crew. I already know Kim so… Mind if I ask you a few questions?"

Joker scowled "I can see where this is going. You did a background check on me, didn't you? Well I'll tell you the same thing I told the captain. You want me as your pilot. I'm not good. I'm not even great. I'm the best damn helmsman in the Alliance fleet."

I sighed. Was he about to start ranting?

"Top of my class in flight school?"

I came pretty close to the top.

"I earned that. All those commendations in my file?"

I have commendations too…

"I earned every single one. Those weren't given to me as charity for my disease."

Wait, disease? Looking up, I stared at Joker in confusion. "…Disease?"

Sabrina glanced between us awkwardly "Uh… What are you talking about?" She paused "Are you sick?"

"You mean… You mean you guys didn't know?" Joker looked away from us "Ah, crap."

At that, I began to pay attention. I'd always just thought Joker had bad legs because of the leg braces and crutches, but I didn't know it was a disease. We never really got to know each other in flight school. Our longest conversation had been him telling me to stay out of his way, so… I guess it was understandable that I didn't know.

"Ok I've got Vrolik's Syndrome. Brittle bone disease. The bones in my legs never developed properly they're basically hollow. Too much force and they'll shatter."

"Note to self: No matter how much Joker pisses you off, don't kick him."

He glared at me momentarily before continuing "Even with crutches and my leg braces it's hard to get around. One wrong step and CRACK. It's very dramatic! But I've learned to manage my condition, Commander."

"Put the Normandy in my hands and I'll make her dance for you. Just don't ask me to get up and dance unless, you know, you like the sound of snapping shinbones."

I shuddered at the thought. "Ew."

"Yeah. That's the other reason you probably shouldn't kick me. You didn't know? Really?"

I shrugged "I always just thought your legs were bad. Didn't know it was a disease."

"Oh, well… I guess it's better that you know now then."

Laughing awkwardly, I agreed "Oh and Joker; never ask Sabrina to dance for you either. It's not pretty."

"Hey!"

"We both know it's true."

Sabrina crossed her arms "Ok then. Joker, don't ever ask Kim to-"

I snorted "To what? I'm fantastic."

"Oh go up on a stage and make a speech. You'll become a stuttering mess." Sabrina snapped, smirking as I paled at the idea "She has the worst stage fright."

Scowling and crossing my arms, I huffed at the Commander "Seriously? Seriously Sabrina? You're telling Jeff Moreau my weaknesses?"

"You did make fun of my dancing…"

"No, I was warning him. There's a difference."

Joker smiled at us, shaking his head and rolling his eyes "Commander, ETA is four hours."

"Oh Sabs, who're you bringing with you?"

"Wrex and Garrus."

I began to call Garrus on my Omni-tool "Hey, Vakarian?"

"_Yes?"_

"For your safety, when Sabrina takes you and Wrex with her to find Ms. T'soni… Don't let her drive the Mako."


	6. Therum!

_Summary: "Yeah, well. I also remember beating you on every test and simulator." "By one or two point's, maybe. Considering my age at the time that'd still make me better than you." "In your dreams, maybe. Anyways, I'm still the pilot. You're just the co-pilot." Follow Kimberly Kogan as she deals with being the Co-Pilot of Jeff 'Joker' Moreau._

_Warnings: OC's, language, Joker._

_Pairings: F!ShepxKaidan._

_Disclaimer: If I owned Bioware… Let's just say a few things would have ended differently._

_Authors note: At this point I've actually written up to the Illos chapter. :P Celebrating by buying myself a Normandy SR-2 replica.  
Can't wait to start writing ME2. Reviews are MORE than welcome guys :P_

~*~  
Co-Pilot  
Chapter 6: Therum!  
~*~

"Dropping Mako in 3…2…1…" Checking the cams to make sure they were off of the ship, I closed the cargo bay doors. "Sabs, tell me… Who's driving?"

"_Garrus." _The Commander replied bitterly _"I'm not that bad of a driver."_

"Oh Sabs, if only that were true. There's a reason why you didn't go to flight school. You're better off with guns."

"_Normandy we've hit the ground." _Sabrina told us _"I'll radio you guys once we're ready to get picked up."_

I yawned, stretching "I wonder how long they'll take."

"If the Commander comes back unconscious again… Feel free to worry about her in the med bay."

"Aw, thanks Joker." I grinned at him "So…"

"Minor spike in the primary core." He told me, and I got back to work.

"Compensating! Compensating!"

"That fixed it." He paused "Not bad."

Was that a compliment?

…Nah.

"Anyways I gotta take a piss. Might be awhile."

"…Too much information, Joker."

He shrugged, pulling his crutches out from under his seat "Don't crash the ship while I'm gone."

"So little faith in my abilities."

"Oh I have faith in your abilities. I just have more faith in mine."

About ten minutes passed. Joker was pretty slow, having to get around with crutches and all-

"_Joker? Joker come in. Get the Normandy airborne and lock in on my signal! On the double mister-"_

Shit.

I jumped out of my seat and into Joker's, switching the comm link to my earpiece "Shit!" Checking the scanners, I set them to lock onto Sabrina's location. "Ok Sabrina, we'll be there."

"_Kim?!"_

"It's fine! Just get your asses out of there! ETA, eight minutes." I shouted over the comm, checking all the sensors and rushing to hit all the controls "Can't get too close to the ground heat'll melt off…" I mumbled to myself "Stay higher up until I reach the location, then lower…"

"_**Warning. Heat Hazard. Warning. Heat Hazard."**_

This was not good.

"Joker, mind getting your ass to the cockpit?" I hissed into my earpiece "While I am doing perfectly well without you…" stopping myself, I sighed "Hurry up so you can take credit for this."

"_**Warning. Possible Volcanic Eruption. Warning."**_

I flew carefully, scanning the ruin for a safe place to lower. It was also at that moment that Joker came back. Without a word, he slipped into my co-pilot's seat and put on his headgear.

"No time to switch," Joker explained as his hands flew across the board in front of him. "Shepard, come in, it's Joker. We're here now, move it!"

Moving as carefully as possible, we lower the ship just above the exit as Shepard and her team ran out of the ruin_. "We're in!"_ Sabrina shouted into her comm _"Move! Move!"_

As soon as the Normandy was a safe distance from the volcanoes I stood up, switching seats with Joker. Sabrina walked into the cockpit at that moment, armor only slightly burnt.

"What the hell happened back there Kim? You nearly gave me a heart attack!"

Glancing at Joker for a moment, I shrugged "Joker's headset was being funny so I had to forward the info to him. Sorry."

She rolled her eyes and walked away.

"You know, just because you're the Co-Pilot doesn't mean you can't take credit for that." The pilot told me.

"What are you talking about Moreau? Great job back there by the way." I grinned "That was some fine flying."

He smiled back "We did a good job, huh?"

My grin grew when I realized that he said 'we' instead of 'I'.


	7. Post-Therum and Nicknames

_Summary: "Yeah, well. I also remember beating you on every test and simulator." "By one or two point's, maybe. Considering my age at the time that'd still make me better than you." "In your dreams, maybe. Anyways, I'm still the pilot. You're just the co-pilot." Follow Kimberly Kogan as she deals with being the Co-Pilot of Jeff 'Joker' Moreau._

_Warnings: OC's, language, Joker._

_Pairings: F!ShepxKaidan._

_Disclaimer: If I owned Bioware… Let's just say a few things would have ended differently.  
_

_Author's Note: Finished writing this story! Now I just need to post up all the chapters. :) Plenty of thanks to my beta reader, and my reviewers.  
_

~*~  
Co-Pilot  
Chapter 7: Post-Therum and Nicknames  
~*~

"By the way Commander, that was too close." I spoke into the comm as Sabrina gathered everyone else in the conference room.

"Yeah. Ten more seconds and we would have been swimming in molten sulphur. The Normandy isn't equipped to land in exploding volcanoes. They tend to fry our sensors and melt our hull." Joker said sarcastically.

I giggled "Just for future reference, Commander. Volcanoes are bad."

"Once they're done debriefing we can patch Shepard through to the Council." Joker told me "Really though CP, good job on Therum."

"Next time, how's about you take a piss between missions?"

The pilot chuckled, emerald green eyes sparkling in amusement "Yeah, ok. Whatever you say CP."

"But… thanks Moreau." I beamed, "Guess you don't mind having a Co-Pilot anymore?"

Shrugging, Joker responded "Honestly, when I first found out that_ you_ were going to be flying with me I was pretty mad. But really, you're not half bad. Just don't go flying us into any more volcanoes."

"Well, I _was_ right behind you in every test and simulator back in flight school. Of course I'm not half bad."

Rolling his eyes, Joker spoke into the comm "Commander, mission reports are filed. Want us to patch you through to the Council?"

"_Patch them through, guys."_

"Setting up the link," I called "Have fun Sabs."

Not even a minute later did she signal us to hang up on them.

"Communications cut, Commander." Joker chuckled over the comm as I was too busy laughing my ass off.

"She… She totally just! Hahahahaha! No patience for politicians." I laughed from my seat, holding my stomach "Best Spectre ever: Sabrina Shepard."

Sabrina stepped into the cockpit, "You know it Keys."

Joker gave me a funny look "Keys?"

"Wait, are you really going to ask about my nickname? When your nickname is 'Joker' of all things?"

"Yeah but why is your nickname 'Keys'?"

Smirking, Sabrina explained it to him "At ten years old, Kim was the best lock picker in the gang we ran with. She could unlock anything… Also, she was the best at stealing cars."

"I'm out of practice so I probably wouldn't be able to do that anymore." I mumbled "But stealing sky cars? That was the best."

"Wait, so CP's a car thief?"

"…Do you have a problem with that, Moreau?"

"Just as long as you don't try to steal the Normandy."

"Hm… I never thought about that before…"

Sabrina leaned against my chair "You two seem to be getting along better."

Joker glanced up at the Commander "What?"

"Well, before whenever I came here Kim would barely say anything." The Sentinal paused "And now she's joking around with you. You sure nothing happened when I was on Therum?"

I coughed "Speaking about Therum, I think Moreau would prefer his medal to be gold, or silver…"

"Our medals." Joker countered "We worked together."

"Oh how cute. The two of you are starting to work as a team."

"Is it really a big deal?" I asked her as I finished my op-check "Op-check is clean."

"Board's green." Joker nodded "So Commander, about those medals…"

"If I got the two of you medals you'd have to sit through boring speeches…"

"You're right. Nevermind, they'd probably make me shave my beard too. And I've been working on this for seven weeks now. No medal is worth that."

I groaned "And if they asked me to go onstage? That wouldn't end well Sabs. Please, no medals."

Sabrina laughed, and then returned to the previous topic of conversation "So Joker, why does everyone call you Joker?"

"Because I just love to make little children laugh. And hey, not everyone calls me Joker."

"Oh?"

"My family for one. And CP now, too. Why is that anyways?"

"Moreau sounds better." I explained with a shrug "Why do you call me CP?"

"Shorter than Co-Pilot."

"Ah."

"You never answered my question…" Sabrina sang on the side.

"Look, I didn't pick the name. One of the instructors in flight school used to bug me about never smiling. She started to call me Joker and it stuck." Joker grumbled, and Sabrina glanced at me for confirmation.

"That instructor was pretty cool though." I noted, and Joker silently agreed.

Sabrina looked at the pilot worriedly "Why didn't you ever smile? Were you unhappy?"

Joker scoffed "Look I worked my ass off in flight school Commander. The world's not going to hand you anything if you just stand around grinning like an idiot." He glanced at me, and I crossed my arms.

"You did not just do what I think you just did."

He smirked, and then looked back at Sabrina "By the end of the year I was the best pilot in the academy. Even better than the instructors and everybody knew it."

"You totally did just do what I think you did. Moreau, that's just mean."

Laughing, Joker continued "It's not my fault you all got your asses kicked by the sickly kid with the creaky little legs." He paused "One guess who was smiling at graduation."

I coughed "Not everything in flight school revolved around you, Moreau. I was smiling too."

"Yeah, you know what I mean."

No, really I didn't. But I just rolled my eyes and got back to work.

"What about you, Commander? Got any nicknames?" The pilot asked, and I instantly spoke up.

"Knives."

"Knives?"

"Yeah. Back when we ran with the gangs on Earth she'd cut all of our enemies apart with these blades she threw with her biotics. Pretty badass."

"Uh… Really?"

"No. Sabrina doesn't have badass nicknames, obviously." I replied dryly "People call her Shepard, Shep, Sabs, or Sabrina."

"Well, uh… good then. Because I was kind of afraid for a second."

"Hmm… But now I want to give her a nickname."

Sabrina sighed "Ashley calls me Skipper."

"That works!"


	8. Noveria and… Baking?

_Summary: "Yeah, well. I also remember beating you on every test and simulator." "By one or two point's, maybe. Considering my age at the time that'd still make me better than you." "In your dreams, maybe. Anyways, I'm still the pilot. You're just the co-pilot." Follow Kimberly Kogan as she deals with being the Co-Pilot of Jeff 'Joker' Moreau._

_Warnings: OC's, language, Joker._

_Pairings: F!ShepxKaidan._

_Disclaimer: If I owned Bioware… Let's just say a few things would have ended differently._

~*~  
Co-Pilot  
Chapter 8: Noveria and… Baking?  
~*~

After docking in Noveria, I couldn't get over how much _colder_ the ship felt.

"Uh, Moreau?"

"Believe me. The heaters are on."

"Great." I sighed, standing up "Mind if I go to the mess hall and grab some food?"

"Bring back something hot." Joker told me "It's freezing up here."

I nodded, stepping out of the cockpit and past the CIC towards the mess hall. A few other marines smiled at me as I passed, and I gave meek replies back. It was then that I saw Ashley practically tearing the kitchen apart.

"Uh, Ash?"

"Drat, can't find any… Oh, Kim. Hey, what's up?"

I leaned over the counter, grinning at her "Nothing. What're you doing?"

"Thought I'd make something warm to eat," she told me, pulling chocolate chips out from one of the drawers. "What about you?"

"Nothing really, can I help?"

"Sure, why not," Ashley sighed. "I was thinking about making some chocolate chip cookies and warm milk. It's freezing for some reason."

"Noveria." I shrugged, jumping over the counter and helping her search for ingredients. "So what do we need?"

"Butter, brown sugar, white sugar… I've got the flour and the chocolate chips right here," Ashley told me with a wistful smile. "Got my sisters to send me the recipe over Omni-mail."

"Family recipe?"

"Exactly."

"Found the butter!" I called, tossing a few sticks out from the fridge. Moving to the cupboards, I started pulling out random containers and opening them. "Got the…" I paused to test it quickly. "Ug. Salt. That could have ended badly."

Ashley giggled. "Imagine how they would taste if we used salt instead of sugar."

"Hmm… Maybe Wrex could've eaten them instead of us in that case." I shrugged and started digging through the containers.

Too busy trying to find the sugar; I failed to see the look of annoyance that Ashley sent me. "Why are you so… friendly towards the aliens?"

As I noticed the tone she used, I glanced at her warily "There's nothing wrong with aliens, Ash. Racism is wrong."

"I know, I know… I guess I'm still stuck in the old ways. Sorry."

Shrugging, we got back to baking. "Your opinions are your opinions. Just don't judge me for mine," I laughed. "I don't know, I've always just admired how some races do some things...but _we_ win for baked goods."

"Got that right," Ashley agreed. "So, I hear that you grew up with the Commander. What was she like?"

"Horrible driver. Absolutely horrible. Great shot though, decent with her biotics when we were younger," I told the soldier. "Found the sugar."

"Thanks, and really?" Ashley responded, surprised, before asking another question. "Well… What about you?"

"Ash, I used to run with gangs," I said simply. "I was good at being bad."

Ashley laughed awkwardly. "What about your family?"

"They were ok. Nothing special." Really, I just didn't want to think about them. "What about your family Ash?"

"I'm the oldest of four girls," Ashley shared with me. "I think you'd like my sisters. Maybe sometime soon you could meet them, through a vid chat or something."

We continued to work on the cookies. As we began to blend the ingredients together, Kaidan walked into the kitchen.

"Hey you two, what-"

"Cookies," I told the lieutenant with a smile. "Want to help?"

Kaidan smiled and walked over. "Why not? Did you get trays?"

The two of us looked at each other, sighed, and I handed the bowl to Kaidan. "You can finish mixing that," I told him as I started to check the cupboards on the left side of the kitchen.

"We'll look around for cookie trays." Ashley stated as she searched the cupboards on the right side.

While Ashley and I dug around looking for cookie sheets, I decided to try and get to know Alenko a bit better. "So, tell us about yourself Mr. Alenko."

Kaidan shrugged. "Nothing much to tell. I'm from Canada…"

"Me too!"

He smiled at me. "Yeah, Sabrina told me that."

I wiggled my eyebrows. "Calling the Commander by her first name?"

"You call her by her first name."

"I grew up with her." Kaidan went silent and I grinned at the older man. "I guess Spectres can break all the rules, huh? Fraternization…"

Ashley started laughing. "She's calling you out on it. You might as well just admit it Alenko."

Putting his hands up in defeat, Kaidan laughed along with us. "Alright, alright. The Commander and I are… close."

I sighed dramatically, pulling out a cookie sheet and handing it to the man. "Kaidan how could you? You should've asked my permission first. What kind of a gentleman are you?"

"Not a very good one obviously," Kaidan replied while placing drops of the dough onto the sheet. "What about you Ashley? Found anyone on the ship?"

Ashley scoffed. "Of course not."

"Kim?"

"I haven't found anyone," I told him bluntly as I moved next to Ash. "Sabrina's the one that finds people… Wrex, Tali, Garrus, Liara-" I stopped myself. "Wait, I'm the one that found Liara!"

For the next hour, I told them about the bet I made with Joker and Sabrina and how I won over five hundred credits in under two minutes. We laughed and swapped stories until the cookies were done. After, we divided the cookies between the three of us. Kaidan agreed to split his cookies with Sabrina, Chakwas, and the other marines. Ashley was going to share her half with the engineering crew and even Wrex, which I was very pleased about.

I went straight to the CIC and handed cookies out to Pressly and whoever else I ran into before I grabbed a cup of milk and returned to the cockpit.

"Hey Moreau…!"

He greeted me with, "You took forever."

I rolled my eyes and tossed the remaining cookies at him. "Stop whining. I brought cookies. They're still warm." I smiled as I took my seat. "Ashley, Kaidan, and I made them."

"Aren't you going to eat some yourself?" He questioned me, taking a bite out of a cookie.

Shaking my head, I replied, "Nah, I don't eat my own baked goods. Feels wrong." I take a sip of my milk before offering it to him.

"No thanks." Joker replied, eating another cookie and I shrugged.

His loss. Milk and cookies were the best.


	9. Conrad Verner and Strawberries

_Summary: "Yeah, well. I also remember beating you on every test and simulator." "By one or two point's, maybe. Considering my age at the time that'd still make me better than you." "In your dreams, maybe. Anyways, I'm still the pilot. You're just the co-pilot." Follow Kimberly Kogan as she deals with being the Co-Pilot of Jeff 'Joker' Moreau._

_Warnings: OC's, language, Joker._

_Pairings: F!ShepxKaidan._

_Disclaimer: If I owned Bioware… Let's just say a few things would have ended differently._

_Authors Note: Yeah so... Shore leave buds.  
Thought it was about time to bring in some SIDE QUESTSSSSSSSSSSSS. And although it occurs to me that maybe having the baking chapter and this together might seem a little bit too lighthearted...  
I had to.  
Also, this chapter gives a tiny peek into CP's past. :D enjoy!_

~*~  
Co-Pilot  
Chapter 9: Conrad Verner and Strawberries  
~*~

After Sabrina had returned to the ship, I'd held back a chuckle as Joker patched her through to the Council.

"Can we listen in on this?" I asked him, to which he nodded enthusiastically.

"Oh hell yes."

_"Commander, is this some kind of game? Are you calling in a report just so you can cut us off again?"_

_"You know it."_

"That never gets old, does it?" Joker asked the Commander over the comm while I chortled in the background. Sabrina then asked us to plot a course to the Citadel. After about an hour, we'd reached the Widow relay.

"Boy, am I glad to be off of Noveria. I don't know which was worse, the cold or the corporations. One'll freeze your balls off; the other'll sell them out from under you." Joker sighed as we docked back onto the Citadel.

I shrugged "The cold was fine. Mixing the two together? That's just bad." Grinning at the older man, I turned to wave at the Commander as she entered the cockpit. "Hey Sabrina, what're we doing here for?"

"I just have a few things to do. We'll be here for the day, so if you two want to take a break… As long as you're back on the ship in twelve hours I'd be OK with it."

"So… twelve hour long shore leave?" I asked her carefully "Because I do not want to be the only one out there while the rest of the crew-"

"Everyone's free to enjoy a twelve hour break." Sabrina confirmed "So have a bit of fun, OK? Just don't get too drunk."

Standing up and stretching, I looked over at Joker "Hey Moreau, want to come to the Chora's den with me?"

He thought about it for a moment before nodding "Sure, why not? Just let me grab my crutches."

"Have fun you two." Sabrina smiled at me before leaving the ship.

We took the elevator down to the C-sec academy, hailing a sky car to take us to the markets. I slowed my walk to keep the same pace as Joker as we walked through the markets and towards the Chora's Den before-

"Hey, you're Kim right? You're a friend of Commander Shepard aren't you?"

I turned to face the man that stopped me, an older man with blonde hair and a beard. He smiled at me cheerfully, "Uh… Hello?"

Joker looked between the two of us, "And you are?"

"Conrad Verner. I'm Commander Shepard's biggest fan." He explained, shaking my hand "Could you give this to her when you see her next?" He handed me a holo of Sabrina posing with her pistol, "Thanks!"

As he walked away, Joker looked over at me "So… What was that about?"

"I'm kind of creeped out by the fact that he knew me. I can understand him knowing Sabrina but… He knew my name."

"Just a little bit creepy, huh?"

I shuddered, placing the holo into my bag "I'll have to ask Sabs about this later but first… Let's get some drinks. First thing I'm going to order is a strawberry margarita, because everything strawberry is good."

"Everything strawberry?"

"Everything. Strawberries make everything better Moreau, get your facts right."

"Huh. I'm learning something new every single day."

Scoffing, I tapped his arm lightly to simulate a friendly punch. "Oh shush."

"Watch the arm!" He exclaimed, and we continued on our way to the club "Personally though, I don't really like sweet drinks. Hard liquor all the way."

"That's just gross." I told him "Well, you can order what you want and I'll just order what I want-"

I stopped, taking a deep breath as I saw a familiar face. Joker looked at me questioningly as a man with dark hair and a cold spark in his eye approached us.

Finch.

"Well if it isn't our sweet little Kim."

Joker snorted "Kim? Sweet?" He grinned at me "You're just meeting everyone today aren't you?"

"Go on ahead." I told the pilot coldly "I'll catch up."

"Aw, don't want to introduce me to your friend?" A cruel smile lit up the man's face as he nodded at Joker "Well, go on then. I wanted to talk to her alone anyways."

Giving me a slightly worried look, Joker stared at me questioningly "…CP?"

"I'll be fine." I smiled weakly "I'll meet you at Chora's Den."

As soon as he left, Finch reached for me and I stepped back.

"Don't touch me. What do you want Finch?"

"So cold, you know… Aaron was pretty pissed when he found out Sabrina hid you away from him. Maybe I should tell him that you're here…"

"What do you want?" I repeated, and Finch chuckled.

"I want you to get Shepard here."

"Why?"

Finch laughed "Get her here, or I'll be dragging your sweet ass back to Aaron, little girl."

Paling slightly, I nodded and sent Sabrina an Omni-message. "She's coming." Turning to leave, I froze when I felt him grab my wrist.

"You're staying with me till she gets here sweetheart."

Swallowing, I nodded and stood beside the older man until Sabrina arrived, Kaidan and Garrus behind her.

"What the hell do you want Finch?" Sabrina growled, and I quickly moved behind her. It felt like I was ten years old all over again. I didn't want to think about it. I didn't want to.

Not again.

Finch grinned at Sabrina "One of the Reds, Curt Weisman, remember him? He got picked up by Turians. We'd like you to talk to the Turian guard in the bar and get him out."

"And why should I help you guys out? I'm not part of the Reds anymore."

"Well, I think you know why." Finch chuckled, gaze burning into me.

Frustration was practically pouring off of Sabrina as she nodded "I'll talk to the guard and see what I can do."

Following Sabrina as she stormed towards the club, Garrus touched my shoulder lightly "Are you ok, Kim? That guy seemed to really-"

"I'm fine." I cut him off, and Kaidan stared at me worriedly as we stayed behind Sabrina.

"If you're sure…"

Entering the club, I barely registered Joker waving at us as we went towards the Turian guard.

"A human named Finch wanted me to use my authority as a Spectre to free Curt Weisman."

"The xenophobe? I should've known he'd have friends. Thank you for the information; we'll increase the guard on his cell."

Chills went down my spine as Finch's angry voice boomed over the club music "I knew you'd rat us out Shepard. It's payback time!" He laughed darkly "You really think that Aaron's just going to leave you alone now that I can confirm that you have his property with you?"

I stared at the man, numb, as Sabrina replied coldly "You really think I'm going to let you confirm that?"

Watching his body hit the floor didn't fill me with relief. It didn't make me feel any better. Finch was proof that my old life in the gangs wasn't just going to go away.

Sabrina pulled me closer to her as we glared down at Finch's body "…You don't belong with the Reds anymore Kim."

I didn't want to think about it.

"I took you away from them so that they couldn't abuse you anymore."

They made me steal for them. And if I didn't they'd beat me, remind me that my family-

"And now you're a million times better than they'll ever be."

I didn't want to think about it anymore.

I nodded stiffly at Sabrina, kicking the dead body one, two, three times before I turned and walked towards Joker. No one followed me and Sabrina continued to speak to the turian guard, settling whatever problem was left before I stopped paying attention. Taking the seat next to Moreau, I ignored his gaze until he signaled the bartender over.

"Hey! Strawberry margarita's for my friend and I, here," He called and I looked at the pilot in confusion.

"Huh?"

Smiling at me, Joker placed one of the drinks in my hand. "These are on me CP. Don't worry about it."

Taking a sip of the cold beverage a smile began to form on my face as the two of us drank together.

"Thanks Moreau." I whispered.

Strawberries really did make everything better, I supposed.


	10. Feros

_Disclaimer: If I owned Bioware… Let's just say a few things would have ended differently._

_Author's Note: So I, BitterRenegade, thought it'd be fun to respond to a review today. Well, CP thought it'd be fun. -Pulls Kim in front of readers-  
BR: So, Kim! You're here today for me to ask a few questions! First of all, do you think you and Joker will ever become a couple?  
Kim: -breaks out into a fit of giggles- What? Me and MOREAU? Ok, ok. Look, we've only recently become friends... I'm not even going to think about him as boyfriend material for the next couple years.  
(Translation: If I'm going to make them a couple, it wont be in the first game. Maybe in the second. MAYBE.)  
BR: Next question! How do you feel about all the attention Joker's been giving EDI?  
Kim: -tilts head to the side in confusion/curiosity- Who's EDI?  
(Translation: While I'm currently writing the second game, I haven't really written much interaction between Kim and EDI yet. I will tell you now though, Kim's -SPOILER BLOCK SPOILER BLOCK SPOILER BLOCK SPOILER BLOCK- ...you know? xD)  
BR: And finally... What exactly happened to you in the Reds?  
Kim: -crosses arms and glares- I could easily shoot you, so back off.  
BR: Sorry folks, that subject is... touchy. Anyways, on with the story! Reviews are like candy~!_

~*~  
Co-Pilot  
Chapter 10: Feros  
~*~

Thankfully nobody mentioned what had happened on the Citadel since we'd returned to the Normandy. Sitting in my Co-Pilot's seat, Joker and I set a course to the Theseus System in the Attican Beta cluster. Our next stop was Feros, a world covered with Prothean ruins that we'd heard had been attacked by the geth.

"So we'll use the Widow Relay to jump us to the Exodus Cluster, then we can take the Utopia relay to the Han relay, which can get us to the Hercules relay." I said quickly, marking off the relays on the screen "Other routes would take much longer, and Sabrina wants us there ASAP."

"What about jumping to the Horse Head Nebula to Argos Rho, then just-"

"Even though that's only two jumps, flying from Argos Rho to Attican Beta would take a lot longer than just making three jumps at FTL speeds Moreau. Taking the route you want to take would take an extra three hours galactic time." I argued, pulling up the Galactic Positioning System and pointing at the estimated arrival time "See?"

"Fine, we'll make three jumps." Joker sighed dramatically "Which is surprising considering how much you dislike FTL."

"…What?"

"I see you cringe every time we hit a relay, CP. It gets kind of obvious." Joker grinned "It's weird that you dislike it, considering the fact that you're a pilot…"

"Co-pilot." I replied weakly "And it's not that I don't like it, it's just that it feels different on the Normandy than on the other ships."

Joker nodded "Yeah, this ship might just be a bit too much for your average pilot to handle-"

"Hey-!"

"-Lucky for you, I'm not average."

"Did you seriously just go there Moreau?" I scowled "You, my friend, are a jerk. I am a splendid pilot-"

"Co-pilot."

"_-Co-pilot." _I hissed out, "And I could totally whoop your ass if I was actually given an opportunity to fly this baby for more than a few minutes."

Giving me an amused expression, the pilot shrugged and looked back at the controls "Of course you could CP. Of course you could."

I was totally going to get back at him for this.

"I'll be sure to warn you before we hit the relays so you can close your eyes."

Definitely going to get back at him.

Before I could snap at him with some half-assed comment, Sabrina stepped into the cockpit "Kim, Joker. We heading to Feros now?"

"Just about to make the first jump." Joker told her "The Widow relay is in range. Initiating transmission sequence." Joker called over the comm "We are connected. Calculating transit mass and destination. Relay is hot. Acquiring approach vector."

"All stations secure for transit." I told the pilot, and he nodded.

"Board is green. Approach run has begun." Joker spoke calmly, grinning at me cheekily "Might want to close your eyes now." He laughed when I actually did, gripping the arms of my seat tightly. "Hitting the relay in 3…2…1…"

I held my breath as we hit the relay, only releasing it a few seconds after we left FTL speeds.

"Keep all stations secure." Joker stated over the comm "There will be two more relay jumps within the next hour." Turning the comm off, he looked over at me "So CP, what was that I just saw you doing? Closing your eyes during FTL?"

"I know. I know. You're a fantastic pilot." I scowled "Just give me a little bit more time with this ship and then I'll be able to keep my eyes open."

"Sure you will." He paused "Everything look good on your screen?"

"Yup! You?"

"Board is green."

Sabrina placed a hand on my shoulder as we flew "You ok Kim?" She asked me after a moment, and I tensed up, feeling all of my good feelings get tossed out the airlock.

"Sabrina." I growled "I don't want to talk about it."

"You know I'm just worrying. Did Finch do anything…?"

I scowled "No."

Joker coughed "No offense Commander, but maybe you should just let it go."

"Never thought I'd be saying this but please, listen to Moreau."

Sighing, Sabrina shook her head "Just… I'm here if you need to talk Kim. All of us are. We won't push you to find out."

"Yeah, well. Thanks mom, but I'm fine." I told her "Look I know you're worried, but he didn't do anything."

The older woman sighed at me "Alright, fine. If you say so Kim." Smiling softly, she changed topics "So how long till we're there?"

"ETA's two hours Commander."

After she left, Joker and I flew in silence until we'd reached Feros.

"This is weird… They're not answering any of our hails." Joker mumbled absently, "This is SSV Normandy to Feros, SSV Normandy to Feros." Sighing in annoyance, the pilot landed the ship "Guess the Commander can deal with them."

"Yeah…" I frowned "Well, they are being attacked by geth."

"True."

About three hours after Sabrina took Ashley and Kaidan with her to help the colonists, did voices play over the comm.

"_Why the hell didn't you warn us about her driving?!" _Kaidan growled over the comm, and I looked up thoughtfully.

"I knew I was forgetting something… Oh well." Images of Sabrina driving the Mako down the Prothean skyway brought a grin to my face.

Ashley spoke up nervously _"Sorry Alenko, I think Kim warned me once… and I forgot."_

"_Kim? Do you think the Mako would survive ramming into an- Oh never mind, we're fine."_

"_You just rammed us into the Armature!"_

"_We're all fine, aren't we?" _Sabrina laughed over the comm _"Woohoo!"_

"Kaidan, Ashley, next chance you get… switch." I suggested, standing up to stretch "Hey Moreau, I'm going to stretch my legs. That cool?"

"I'm not stopping you." Joker told me, yawning "I'll just stay here then."

I'd taken the elevator down to the engineering/storage area of the ship, chatting with the aliens and Engineer Adams until Joker's voice boomed over the comm.

"_**Uh, so the colonists of Zhu's Hope are kind of trying to claw their way onto the ship… The Commander says to just stay inside and keep the colonists out."**_

I sighed, saying my goodbyes to Tali, Garrus, and Wrex before heading back up to the cockpit.

"Oh good, you're back. Check out all the colonists." Joker told me, pointing out our windows for me to see them throwing rocks and other such things at the Normandy. Obviously it wasn't very effective, our kinetic barriers were more than strong enough for their pathetic attempts.

Shaking my head, I sighed.

Sabrina always brought us to the craziest places.

After all the colonists had been saved by Sabrina, the shore party returning to the ship, Ashley came straight up to the cockpit and grinned at me "Is there anything else I should know about the Commander's… Skills?"

"Sabrina's a horrid dancer. Never take her to a club. Also, as for her driving…"

Sabrina stepped into the cockpit with Kaidan by her side "What about my driving, Flight Officer?"

I looked back at her innocently "Nothing, nothing. You're a very… creative driver."

Kaidan chuckled "That's one way to put it."

Joker rolled his eyes at us while we laughed.

"Thank god you didn't use the Normandy's Mako. Means that Garrus and Tali don't need to make the repairs."

"Pfft. All they'll need to do is slap some Omni-gel on it."

Ashley coughed "Maybe swap out half the parts too. Exogeni's going to be pissed when they see that piece of scrap metal."

"Care to repeat that, Gunnery Chief?"

I nudged Ashley in the side "…Did you take a holo?"

"I'll send it to you later."

"Hell, send it to Garrus and Wrex. Now they'll know why I told them to never let her drive."

At that, Joker coughed "Hey Commander, next time we touch down let's try not to park the ship in a colony of mutant zombies. Just thinking out loud here."


	11. Music, Poetry, and the Extranet

_Author's Note: I'm super pleased that I'm beginning to get more reviewers, it's making me very happy. :) This story's almost done... Luckily I've written a ton of the second game now. XD  
_

_Warnings: OC's, language, Joker._

_Pairings: F!ShepxKaidan._

_Disclaimer: If I owned Bioware… Let's just say a few things would have ended differently._

~*~  
Co-Pilot  
Chapter 11: Music, Poetry, and the Extranet  
~*~

"_Commander, do not cut me off like last time. I fail to find it amusing."_

"_Whoops."_

"And we're out."

"Sabrina, sometimes I feel the only reason you get us to patch you through to the Council is so you can hang up on them." I spoke over the comm.

"_You're right. That's the only reason I get you two to patch me through. Anyways, I'm sending you guys some coordinates. Get us there?"_

"We're on it Commander."

Lately Sabrina had been getting us to fly her to places to help the Alliance or someone she'd met. She'd gotten Wrex's family armor back, gave Tali some geth data, and… Well, I bet that these coordinates were to help Garrus in some way.

Yawning, I stretched my arms and gazed at Joker "I'm going to go grab some coffee. Want some?"

"Yeah sure." Joker nodded, yawning himself "I'll just be here. Flying the ship."

I snickered "Don't crash the ship without me."

"That'll be easy."

Stepping into the mess hall, I pulled out the coffee maker and dug through the cupboards for the beans. Yawning again, I waved at Ashley as she stepped into the room, "Hey Ash."

"Coffee? Mmm, make some for me." Ashley yawned "Everyone's exhausted right now."

"Sabrina's been doing a lot of missions for the Alliance." I told the soldier "I wonder when she sleeps if we've barely been sleeping."

"Sometimes I think she never sleeps."

"Think she'll mind if I steal her bed then?"

We grinned at each other, and I leaned against the counter as the coffee was being made.

Ashley stood next to me "So Kim, Kaidan told me about what happened on the Citadel-"

I groaned "Really?"

"Well yeah. He, Shepard, and Vakarian were all really worried about you." Ashley shrugged "Want to talk about it?"

Sighing, I shook my head "Not today. Sorry Ash."

The older woman smiled at me "Ok then Kim. Just… The past you cannot forget or undo, The future is all we can look forward to…" She quoted, and I stared at her curiously.

"You like poetry?"

Ashley scoffed "So I like sensitive stuff. Just don't go spreading it around."

I laughed "No, I think it's cool. A lot of people don't understand my fascination with old music, so I can appreciate your secret love for poetry."

"You like old music?" Ashley giggled "What kind? Asari folksongs?"

I scoffed "That'd be a laugh, wouldn't it? No Ash. Old Earth songs. You know, Bruno Mars… Taylor Swift… That sort of thing."

Ashley snorted "And people thought I had weird interests."

"Oh that's so cold."

"I'm just kidding around. So… You like music?"

Grinning at her, I nodded "Not that club crap though. Here, I think I have a few samples on my Omni-tool…" Linking it to our earpieces, the intro of 'Goodnight Moon' by Go Radio began playing. I hummed along to the tune, "Cause I've been trying way too long, to try to be the perfect song!" I sang suddenly, causing Ashley to laugh at me as I sang along to the music, pouring coffee into three different cups. "Here you go Ash."

"Three cups?"

"Oh, I'm going to bring one up to Moreau." I explained before jamming to the music again "So goodnight you, and goodnight moon, when you're all that I think about!"

"Oh this is too cute."

"Are you filming this? Ash!"

"Oh man, my sisters would love this."

"You're so mean."

"Oh don't be so embarrassed about it; you have a very pretty voice." Ashley smiled softly "If it makes you feel any better, I won't send this to my family."

I smiled and nodded "Yeah, I'd much prefer that."

"But next time I record you singing its fair game."

"Grrr… Then I get to record you reciting poetry." I snapped, switching my Omni-tool to record mode. Ashley laughed and nodded, reciting Tennyson's Ulysses for me.

"That was my dad's favourite poem." She told me once she was done "Ok, ok. Now show me another song."

"Oh! Well, ok… Let's see…" I paused, checking the time "Sorry Ash, I'd better go back up to the cockpit before the coffee gets cold. But hey, I'll send you some extranet links to check out ok?"

Nodding at me, Ashley walked with me up until we reached the elevator, which she took down to the storage area. I headed up the staircase and towards the cockpit with a cup of coffee in each hand. Stepping inside with a smile.

"Hey Moreau-"

"_OHHHH."_

Instantly the pilot closed the tabs on his screen while I stood behind him awkwardly, face completely red as I shoved a coffee into his hands and we refused to meet each other's gaze.

"Sorry, uh…"

"Well…"

"This is kind of awkward."

I coughed, nodding "So… Uh…"

"I could, uh, keep flying the ship alone for a bit…"

I did not even want to think about what he would most likely be doing during that time.

"Um, how's about I take over for a little while?" I suggested meekly.

"Sure, sure. I'll just go and uh… Finish my coffee elsewhere."

Grabbing his crutches, he limped past me quickly and I went straight to work.

First thing I did?

I blocked every single porn site on the extranet.

And then I put password protection locks.

You know, just to be safe. After all, he shouldn't have been watching porn on the job in the first place. And I never wanted to go through that amount of awkward ever again. Now if only I could remember how to hack blocks into his Omni-tool…

Well, maybe Sabrina knew how.


	12. Virmire

_Disclaimer: If I owned Bioware… Let's just say a few things would have ended differently._

_Authors Note: Almost. Done. This blasted story. In a good way, of course. :) After this we have... 3 more chapters, and then the epilogue._

~*~  
Co-Pilot  
Chapter 12: Virmire  
~*~

Joker had been pretty annoyed when he found out I'd blocked his porn sites. However, when I reminded him that it was against regulations for him to be watching porn on the job he grudgingly accepted the fate of his extranet use.

"So, we're heading to Virmire right?" I asked "Do you want to plot the course or should I?"

He sighed in resignation "Plot it…"

Awkward silence beginning, I plotted a course and attempted conversation "Sucks how we can't stop at Earth for a bit. But catching Saren is more important."

Joker stared at me questioningly "I'd think that after your childhood you wouldn't want to go back."

I snorted "That's a stupid thought. There's nothing wrong with the planet, you know? Plus I have an apartment there. In Vancouver. A lot different than the streets."

"Huh. I only really have a place on Tiptree."

I scanned my mind for any information I had on the planet "…Colony world, right?"

"Yup. Mostly farmers, you know? My dad and my sister live there."

"You have a sister?" I asked him, before nodding to myself "Oh yeah. I think I saw her at our graduation. She was, what, two years old at the time? Such a cutie."

Joker smiled "Yeah."

"Charon Relay to the Exodus Cluster, then we can take the Utopia Relay to the Antaeus system and jump from there to the Hok Relay." I told the pilot, tapping the route into the console. "Got any pictures of your family?"

Nodding, Joker pulled up a holo. "Dad sent this over a few months ago." He explained "It was my sisters birthday."

I looked it over with a grin. His sister had a huge smile on her face, freckles dusting her cheeks as she posed for the camera. "She looks a lot like you, only cuter." I teased "Same eyes."

Rolling his eyes Joker closed the holo "Well we do have the same parents." Pausing, he glanced at me carefully "…What about you, any family?"

Stiffening up, I shrugged. "Sabrina's my family."

"Are you an orphan?"

I shook my head "No. They're alive." I paused "Well, I think they're alive."

Joker grinned "What were they like then? Before you ran off to join the gangs."

Scowling, I glared down at my console "If you want to know, they were assholes that thought… Never mind. I don't want to talk about them."

Confused, Joker shrugged and went to work, calling over the comm "ETA five hours. We'll be hitting the first relay in about ten minutes."

We flew in silence until we reached Virmire.

Looking over the scanners, I pointed them out to Joker "Got a signal." I told him, and he turned on his comm.

"Commander, we're reading a signal. Must be our Salarian infiltration team." Joker spoke, calm, nodding at me.

"There are defense towers set up. We'll need to drop Sabrina in the Mako," I turned on my comm "Sabrina, get you and your team ready and inside the Mako. We'll drop you in quietly."

"You ready?" Joker asked me, and I nodded.

"Careful with the AA guns," I reminded "Because if we get shot down, it's your fault."

"Says the girl that practically landed us into a volcano."

We smiled at each other and got to work.

"_We're ready to go when you are." _Sabrina called over the comm, and I instantly opened the cargo bay doors.

"Dropping Mako in 3…2…1…" I spoke, closing the doors as soon as the Mako was out.

"We've got a clean drop, Commander." Joker confirmed, Sabrina telling us to stay out of range and continue evasive maneuvers until she, Garrus, and Tali could bring the AA towers down. Joker rolled his eyes in annoyance at Sabrina's order "We know the drill. Meet you at the camp once those towers are off-line. Joker out."

I sighed, Ashley stepping into the cockpit "Hey you two."

"Ash," I greeted as the female soldier leaned against my seat "What's up?"

"Just thought I'd thank you for all the music you've been sending me." She explained "You have surprisingly good taste."

I stared up at her in confusion "It's no problem Ash, but why-"

"Just getting a bad feeling is all." Ashley shrugged. I laughed in response.

Joker glanced over at the two of us "Hey Williams, how come I don't get a thank you?"

"Aw, Joker, you jealous?" I teased, which caused Ashley to laugh.

"Joker, Kim's been nothing but kind to me since we were put on the Normandy." She explained "Having coffee with me, baking with me, sending me music…"

"Alright, alright. I get it. Obviously me doing godly pickups to save your lives isn't worth a thank you."

Ashley snorted, smiling at me once more "But yeah, thanks for being a good friend. I'll see you later."

"Back at you Ash!" I called before returning my full attention to the controls.

It was silent for a moment before Joker spoke up.

"So, have you been sending Williams music on duty?"

"There's nothing wrong with music." I snapped "Listening to music is a lot different from watching porn. So don't you even begin to pull that card."

Joker coughed, nodding his agreement. Most likely realizing that with the extranet blocks we'd never have to go through the awkwardness of me catching him again.

We went into a comfortable silence as we flew until the AA towers were offline. We landed at the camp, the Salarian captain waiting for us.

"This doesn't look good…" I said to the pilot nervously "I'll go check it out, ok?"

Not even waiting for Joker's reply, I exited the ship. Ashley, Kaidan, Wrex, and Liara followed after me.

"What's going on?" Ashley asked, and the Salarian Captain stared at all of us.

"Where's your Commanding officer?" He asked, and I stepped forward.

"She's taking a Mako here," I explained "Could you tell me what's going on here so I could report to her?"

The Salarian scoffed "Your ship landed in the middle of a hotzone. Every AA gun within ten miles has been alerted to your presence."

I paled. That definitely wasn't good. "Thank you for the information." I nodded at the rest of the crew before heading back to the ship. Joker turned to face me as I entered the cockpit.

"So what's going on CP?"

I shook my head "We're grounded. Tell the commander?"

The pilot nodded, tapping on the console.

"Commander. Normandy's touched down at the base, but it looks like we're grounded." Joker spoke over the comm, "That Salarian captain can explain when you get here."


	13. Planting the Bomb

_Author's Note: Yeah... This was a hard chapter. There's just a little bit of cuteness at the end for ya'll to think about the magic of friendship, or if you really want to... romantic cuteness. But I was aiming for friendship. And grief._

_Warnings: OC's, language, Joker._

_Pairings: F!ShepxKaidan._

~*~  
Co-Pilot  
Chapter 13: Planting the Bomb  
~*~

Saren had created a base to breed an army of Krogan. Now, if I'd thought geth were bad… I figured that an army of angry Krogan would be a million times worse. After Sabrina had calmed Wrex down, I approached the older woman as soon as she finished speaking to the Salarian captain.

"Yes?"

I looked away from her awkwardly "…I'm glad that things didn't end badly with Wrex. But be careful Sabs, I'm getting a really bad feeling about this place."

The woman I considered my sister smiled at me, pulling me into a brief hug "Don't worry Kim, I'll be fine. I'll have Ashley and Wrex with me the entire time."

Smiling back at her I nodded "So what's the plan?"

"We're dropping a nuke in the middle of Saren's base." Sabrina giggled "Kaidan's going to help support the Salarian team while my team sneaks into the base to disable the guns."

Tilting my head to the side, I stared at my friend questioningly "Kaidan's going to stick with the salarians? Are you sure that's a good idea?"

Sabrina shrugged "He asked first. Plus, he's a good soldier and can use his biotics to give them extra protection."

I couldn't argue with that reasoning.

"Well, you should head back to the ship. Good luck Keys."

Grinning back at her I nodded "Likewise Sabs."

Stepping back onto my ship, I quietly sat next to Joker. "You ready for this, Moreau?"

The pilot turned to me with a smile "You know I am. Scared?"

I scoffed "Me? Scared? Yeah right Moreau. There's no way we'll mess up. We're the best at what we do."

Becoming serious, Joker shook his head "No, I mean… I know. And you don't need to worry about the Commander. She's the best at what she does too." He gave me a reassuring nod.

I looked away from his emerald green eyes, smile forming on my face "…Thanks Moreau."

"Would it make you feel better if we made a bet?" He asked me nervously "Because you always win your bets, right?"

Closing my eyes, I felt like there was only one bet I could make. "Five hundred credits says that everything'll be fine. Sabs is going to kick Saren's turian ass, and then all of them are getting back onto our ship and listen as Sabrina hangs up on the Council. Again."

Joker nodded at me "I'll take you up on that bet."

After a while, as I was checking the scanners I noticed Saren's ship beginning to move. "Moreau, um… there's a ship moving. Fast."

"Shit. That's Sovereign." Instantly the pilot turned on his comm "Commander? We've got trouble."

"_Joker? What's wrong?"_

"That ship, Sovereign? It's moving. I don't know what you did down there but that thing just pulled a turn that would shear any of our ships in half."

My eyes widened "Sabrina it's coming your way and fast. Finish up in there, ASAP!"

"_Once the towers are down get to the breeding facility and pick us up there."_

I held my breath. Hoping to god that nothing would go wrong.

I had to win this bet.

Once the rest of the AA towers had been blown up by Kaidan and Sabrina's teams, we began to fly the ship towards the drop zone, Joker laughing beside me.

"All right! Nice work. That's one less thing to worry about." He called, probably to Kaidan. The two of them were relatively close. "Commander, we're bringing the Normandy in. We'll get as close to the site as we can."

After the bomb had been placed, I breathed a sigh of relief. Nothing had gone wrong so far. Sabrina and everyone else was fine. Then…

"_Bomb is in position." _Ashley confirmed over the comm _"We're all set here-"_

"_Commander do you read me?!" _Kaidan called over the comm, and I began to pale. This wasn't good. This wasn't good at all.

"_The nuke is almost ready Kaidan, get to the rendezvous point."_

"_Negative, Commander. The geth have us pinned down on the AA tower. We've taken heavy casualties. We'll never get to the rendezvous point in time."_

"Moreau…"

"_Hold tight, we're coming to get you."_

"I'm… I'm starting to get scared."

"_Negative, make sure that nuke is set. We'll hold them as long as we can-"_

"Don't worry CP. The Commander'll get them." Joker told me reassuringly.

I nodded nervously, eyes widening as I saw the geth ship head towards Ashley's position. "Moreau… The geth are sending reinforcements."

He cursed under his breath.

"_Chief, we just spotted a troop ship headed to your location" _Kaidan warned over the comm, and I felt my heart begin to sink.

"_It's already here and it's bleeding geth all over the bomb site."_

One of them was going to die.

"_Can you hold them off?"_

Sabrina couldn't save both of them even if she wanted to.

"_There's too many! I don't think we could hold them."_

No matter what, I wasn't going to win this bet.

"_I'm activating the nuke."_

I was going to lose this bet.

"_Ash, what the hell are you doing?!"_

I was going to lose this bet along with one of my friends.

"_I'm making sure this bomb goes off. No matter what." _

Ashley had always been heroic.

"_It's done, Commander. Go get the lieutenant and get the hell out of here."_

Maybe to a fault.

"_Belay that. We can handle ourselves. Go back and get Williams!"_

Kaidan… Kaidan was just as sweet as Ashley.

"_Alenko… Radio Joker and Kim… Tell them to meet us at the AA tower."_

Sabrina just had to choose.

"_Yes Commander, I…"_

They were her soldiers. They would listen to her decision.

"_You know it's the right choice, L.T." _

How would she know what the right choice was?

"_I'm sorry Ash."_

There wasn't a right choice here. There wasn't.

"_I understand Commander…I don't regret a thing."_

The biggest regret was that we couldn't save them both.

"CP…?"

I tried my hardest to hold back my tears, failing miserably. I turned on my comm "Ash? Ash? You there?"

"_I'm here Kim."_

"I'll miss you."

"_Don't worry. Sabrina made the right choice." _Ashley told me _"I'll always be looking out for you guys, from heaven."_

At that moment it didn't matter that I didn't believe in heaven. All I could do was agree with the soldier.

"_Joker, you better take care Kim when I'm gone."_

"I will, I promise."

"_And you damn well better let her fly sometimes. She's a fantastic pilot."_

Joker laughed weakly "I can't make that promise Williams. But… It was an honor serving with you."

"_Likewise, Flight Lieutenant." _

The comm went dead, and I took a deep breath. I had to cry later. I couldn't mourn now, not while Sabrina and Kaidan were still in danger. Damn it, soldiers die... I knew that, but it didn't make me feel any better.

Only later, once we were well on our way to the Citadel and the nuke had gone off did I allow myself to cry softly in my seat. There wouldn't be any more poetry, or music, or baking cookies with Kaidan. Ashley was gone. As soon as Joker heard my tiny sobs, he stared at me sadly.

"CP, come over here for a minute."

Standing up shakily, I moved next to the pilot "…Yes?"

He looked away, wrapping a hand around my wrist and carefully pulling me into an awkward hug. "She wanted me to take care of you, for whatever reason." Joker coughed "This is the least I could do."

I sniffled more, holding onto his shirt and crying softly.

Ashley was dead.


	14. Grounded

_Summary: "Yeah, well. I also remember beating you on every test and simulator." "By one or two point's, maybe. Considering my age at the time that'd still make me better than you." "In your dreams, maybe. Anyways, I'm still the pilot. You're just the co-pilot." Follow Kimberly Kogan as she deals with being the Co-Pilot of Jeff 'Joker' Moreau._

_Warnings: OC's, language, Joker._

_Pairings: F!ShepxKaidan._

_Disclaimer: If I owned Bioware… Let's just say a few things would have ended differently._

~*~  
Co-Pilot  
Chapter 14: Grounded  
~*~

Joker and I sat next to each other at Chora's Den, we'd really needed drinks. The Council had placed locks on all the primary systems of the Normandy not very soon after we'd touched down. Until further notice, we were grounded.

"This blows." I stated finally, "You'd think that after everything Sabrina's done, the Council would just listen. But no. Instead they ground us. Shitheads."

Joker snorted "You can say that again. What do you want next?"

"Pfft, I'll pay Jeff." I told the man simply "I lost the bet remember?"

He seemed a bit surprised at my use of his first name before shaking his head "CP, I don't care about the bet."

I snorted "I still have more money than you. Rum?"

"Sure, sure."

"Yo bartender! Another strawberry margarita for me, and your best rum for my friend here."

Once we'd gotten our drinks, I giddily giggled at absolutely nothing as I felt the alcohol beginning to make its way through my system.

"You're such a lightweight." Jeff laughed "After that, I'm cutting you off."

"It's only my third." I whined, staring up at him with sad eyes "Come on Jeff, we're not going anywhere for a while."

Jeff warily agreed "Fine, but no more for me then. Someone's got to get you back to the ship safely."

Breaking out into laughter, I rolled my eyes at him "Uhuh. You so sure you can do that Jeff?"

"Why're you using my first name all of a sudden?"

I pouted "It sounds better."

"You're definitely a lightweight."

"Oh go and watch some strippers!" I snapped, smiling good naturedly "And seriously, you have a very pretty name. Jeff. J-E-F-F. Is it short for Jeffrey? You don't look like a Jeffrey."

As I continued to yammer on about whatever came to mind, I barely registered the bartender speak to Jeff.

"Sorry man, she looked like she could use something stronger… So I might have used asari alcohol."

Jeff sighed "Give her virgin drinks from now on, thanks."

"I miss Ashley."

The pilot went silent, placing a careful hand on my back.

"Do you think Sabrina saved Kaidan just because they're in a relationship, or because it was the better choice?"

Pulling me into another careful hug, Jeff sighed "I don't know CP."

"You know, Ashley had three sisters… And she liked poetry, you know? She recited some for me. I recorded it."

A small smile appeared on the older man's face "Really? Williams liked poetry?"

"Yeah. She liked poetry, and she was starting to get into all the music I'd been sending her." I told him with a grin, finishing off the third margarita as I heard a good song come on. "Jeff! Jeff, let's dance!"

Standing up too quickly, I stumbled to the floor.

Jeff laughed "I think I should take you back to the Normandy now."

A moment later, Sabrina stepped into the club.

"Let's get you two back to the ship. Joker, you sober?"

"Huh? Why?" The pilot asked as Sabrina helped me up, "Careful. Bartender mixed her asari drinks."

"Seriously?" Sabrina sighed, paying for our drinks and leading me out of the club "We're stealing the Normandy."

I let out a shout of delight "Just like old times!"

Sabrina broke out into laughter "I am not letting you fly the Normandy drunk. Joker can do it."

"Jeff!" I whined "You know I can do it."

Rolling his eyes, Jeff limped after us "Please tell me we're taking rapid transit and… Next time we steal the Normandy, you can fly."

"Ok! Deal!"

Once we we'd successfully stolen the Normandy, Sabrina had tried to convince me to go to the sleeper pods. When it was obvious that I wasn't going to listen to her, Jeff suggested just letting me sleep in the cockpit.

"Pfft. I'm not going to sleep you know." I told the pilot as I sat in my seat, big grin on my face "Hey Jeff, what's your favourite colour?"

"Green. And I know you're not going to just sleep it off." He replied smiling at me

"Take my love, take my land, take me where I cannot stand. I don't care if I'm still free, you can't take the sky from me!" I sang, off beat but happy.

"Oh god." Jeff laughed, tossing a bottle of water at me "Sober up CP."

"Have no place I can be; now I've found Serenity. But you can't take the sky from me!"

A soft smile found its way onto the older man's face as he rolled his eyes in amusement. "Where did you ever learn all those old songs?"

"Starships were meant to fly! Reach up, and touch the sky!"

Eventually I began to feel weary, yawning before nuzzling into my chair. Hours later, I woke up with a killer headache. A blanket was draped over me lazily, and I went to fix it "Anyone have some painkillers?"

Jeff turned to look in my direction "Better go down and ask Chakwas." He told me "We're about twenty minutes away from Illos."

"Why did you let me drink so many drinks?"

The pilot snorted "You didn't have a lot. Just three, but the bartender used Asari liquor in your drinks."

Next time I saw that bartender, I planned to kick him. "Ok. Did I do anything…?"

He smirked at me "I might have a couple recordings of you singing."

I paled "Delete them. Delete them now."

"I was just kidding." Jeff explained "But other than your insane amount of singing… Well, nothing else."

"Thank you Jeff." I groaned, standing up and stretching "So, Illos? Wait, did I miss getting to steal the ship?!"

"Yes you did."

"That's so unfair."

Jeff snickered "Well, now you're not the only thief on the Normandy."

I rolled my eyes "That's only if you assume that before ya'll stole the ship Sabrina wasn't a thief."

For some reason, that caused Jeff to burst out in laughter "Ya'll? Ya'll?!" The loudness of his laugh made my head throb.

Scowling, I threw off the blanket and stood up "I'm getting some meds. Screw you Moreau."

Chakwas was more than happy to give me some medication, so I sat with her for a short while to see how she was doing. Ashley's death impacted all of us. She was a fantastic soldier and…

"But how are you Kim? If your hangover is any clue…" Chakwas sighed "I don't care that you're only the co-pilot, I want you to be careful. You never know what could happen." The older woman paused and placed a hand on my shoulder "The Commander wasn't too pleased when she brought you back. Please, Ashley's death was hard on her too. She needs you at your best."

I shrugged awkwardly, but agreed with the kind doctor before returning to the cockpit.

"Two minutes from the Mu relay," Jeff told me. "Chakwas fix you up?"

With a sigh, I nodded at the pilot "There will never be a cure for a hangover, but Advil is good enough."

After the jump, we flew to Illos carefully. We'd turned the stealth systems on as an extra precaution… After all, we didn't know what we were doing to be dealing with. We had to be ready for anything. Soon enough, Sabrina's team, Sabrina, and Navigator Pressly entered the cockpit.

"Ah Commander? We've got company." Jeff told the Commander seriously, pointing out the scanners.

I looked up at the woman with a nod "Saren. Geth too. Lots of them."

"Have their sensors picked us up yet?" Liara asked, and I rolled my eyes at the asari.

"No, our stealth systems are engaged." I grumbled "Unless we get close enough for them to see us they won't know we're here."

"Picking up some strange readings from the planet's surface." Pressly called.

Sabrina nodded at Pressly and looked at me "Take us down you two. Lock in on the coordinates."

Pressly instantly shot that plan down "Negative on that, Commander. The nearest landing zone's two klicks away."

"We'll never make it in time on foot. Get us something closer!" Kaidan ordered the navigator with a scowl.

"There is nowhere closer I've looked!" Pressly snapped at the lieutenant with frustration.

"Drop us in the Mako?" Sabrina suggested awkwardly, with caused Pressly to sigh.

"You need at least a hundred metres of open terrain to pull off a drop like that. The most I can find near Saren is twenty." The older man explained warily, causing Kaidan to get even more frustrated at the situation.

"Twenty meters?! We'll never get in close enough for a drop."

"We have to try!" Liara argued.

"Find another landing zone!" Kaidan shouted at Pressly.

"There is no other landing zone!"

"The descent angle's too steep." Tali noted, shaking her head in defeat.

"It's our only option." Liara snapped, and I began to shake my head. All of their screaming made me nervous, and didn't help my hangover.

Kaidan shook his head "It's not an option it's a suicide run, we don't-" Jeff cut the marine off.

"We can do it." He said, confidence dripping off of his words. My eyes widened, was he insane?

"Joker?" Sabrina asked the pilot, not completely sure what she heard

"We can do it." Jeff repeated, staring at me with determination written all over his face.

"Gear up and head down to the Mako." Sabrina ordered Garrus and Wrex before grinning at Jeff and I "Drop us right on top of that bastard you guys."

As soon as they were gone I glanced over at Jeff "Are you insane?"

He grinned at me, green eyes twinkling "We're the best damn pilots in the entire fleet. I'm not insane, because I know we can make that drop. We're a team, CP. So don't worry, because I know you can do this." At my nervous expression he added "Trust me, Kim. We can do this."

My eyes widened in surprise for a moment before I nodded.

We could do it.

I trusted him.


	15. Battle for the Citadel

_Disclaimer: If I owned Bioware… Let's just say a few things would have ended differently._

_Authors note: Shortest. Chapter. Ever.  
Because the Epilogue is going to be a million times better than this horribly written battle. Debating on whether or not to post the epilogue tonight or wait till next weekend..._

~*~  
Co-Pilot  
Chapter 15: Battle for the Citadel  
~*~

"Normandy to the Citadel. Normandy to the Citadel. Please tell me that's you, Commander." Jeff repeated over the comm, Sabrina answering quickly.

"_I'm here Joker. Are the rest of you ok?"_

"We're fine. We caught that distress call, Commander. We're sitting here in the Andura sector with the entire Arcturus fleet." Jeff told Sabrina seriously.

"We can save the Ascension Sabrina." I told her "You just have to unlock the relays around the Citadel and we're in."

The comm channel went silent for a moment.

"What's the order, Commander? Come in now to save the Ascension or hold back?"

"_Opening the relays now. We need to save the Ascension… No matter what the cost."_

We relayed the order to Admiral Hackett, and instantly blasted through the relay at FTL speeds.

It was the first time I'd kept my eyes open.

"You focus on the fancy flying; I'll blast these things to hell!" I told Jeff confidently, locking onto geth ships and firing. Jeff nodded at me, and flew effortlessly to allow me the best shots possible until the Destiny Ascension was safe.

"Destiny Ascension, you are all clear. Repeat – You are all clear." Jeff called over the comm, and the two of us grinned at each other.

"_The Citadel's opening! All ships move in! Concentrate on Sovereign!" _

"Ready for this Jeff?"

"You know it CP."

Every ship in the fleet began to fire at Sovereign, and I gaped in shock as it released a beam that tore some of our ships in half "Jeff, stay away from the beams!"

"Got it!"

Eventually the Reaper began to release red sparks, and a flash of realization went through my mind "It's shields are down! Now's our chance!"

"_Hit it with everything we've got!"_

"Hard on my flank, we're going in!"

While Jeff flew straight towards the Reaper I fired.

Sovereign fell, a huge explosion of red and metal flying around. We'd won, Jeff and me cheering with the rest of the crew.

We'd _won_.


	16. Epilogue

_Disclaimer: If I owned Bioware… Let's just say a few things would have ended differently._

_Authors Note: It's been a pleasure writing this for ya'll :P I've already written the starts of the sequel, since ME2 is a fantastic game and I can't wait to see how Kim'll react to EDI. No idea when I'll be able to post that though, so please enjoy this. Re-read, review. Maybe take a look at my other work. -BitterRenegade_

~*~  
Co-Pilot  
Chapter 16: Epilogue  
~*~

Really, I'd been hoping that I wouldn't have to go through an awards ceremony. All the media attention would tell the Reds where I was, but Sabrina had assured me that now they wouldn't be able to do anything to me. I was a recognized pilot in the Alliance now.

The Council had allowed humanity into their ranks, Sabrina putting Anderson's name forward for the role. That decision left me pleased; I'd never really liked Udina.

I'd met Ashley's family during the ceremony. Her sisters and her mom. The exchange between us was uncomfortable at first. "I'm so sorry about Ash, she was my friend and… I'm sorry. She spoke to me about you all before. She'll be… She'll be missed." I told them.

Her youngest sister, Sarah, was almost the splitting image of the dead soldier if only a little younger. She'd pulled me into a hug and thanked me before Hackett called me on stage.

Luckily, Sabrina had warned him about my stage fright, and he quickly shook my hand and handed me a medal with a smile. I practically ran off the stage as soon as I was done, much to the amusement of the others that were watching. After the ceremony Hackett stopped me.

"Ms. Kogan, I'd like to offer you a chance to be transferred to another ship in the Alliance… As a pilot."

I hastily told him that I'd have to think about it, to which he nodded understandingly and told me to contact him as soon as I'd made a decision. After that, I'd gone around looking for Sabrina.

Practically everyone on the Normandy had been given a medal, including Garrus, Tali, Wrex, and Liara. It made me happy that they were all still with us for now, although most of them weren't going to stay with us for long. Tali was going to return to her people. Sabrina and I deciding to take her to the fleet ourselves before the Council sent us on our next mission. She'd been very happy with our offer, and I made her promise to watch Fleet and Flotilla with me before she left. The quarian readily agreed, and I still thought she was adorable. Garrus was going to return to C-sec, and apply for Spectre training. However, he promised we'd stay in contact and give each other updates on whatever was going on. Wrex was going to go back to mercenary life, but agreed to keep in contact with us. After all, maybe one day he would join up with us again. Liara was the only one of the aliens Sabrina picked up that was going to stay with us on the Normandy. Personally, I figured it was because she had a crush on Sabrina. I'd also warily told myself that I'd try to become closer with her, considering that I never really got to know her.

When I'd finally found Sabrina… who was with Kaidan at the time, the Spectre pulled me into a hug with a cheerful grin on her face "Anderson told me that you'd been offered your own ship! Congratulations! Are you going to accept?"

I shrugged at her "I don't know" I told them honestly, Kaidan giving me an amused look as he crossed his arms.

"You don't know? You're a great pilot Kim. You've demonstrated it a multitude of times." Kaidan complimented me with a smile "You should accept the offer. It's a great opportunity."

Smiling at him, I nodded my thanks "I'll still need to think about it. I have some time."

Sabrina nodded at me understandingly "Well whatever you choose, I'm proud of you Keys."

Thanking the older woman, she'd directed me to where Garrus, Tali, and Wrex were and I walked over to them. Garrus was the first to notice me, waving a talon in the air at my approach "Kim, good to see you."

Tali waved at me also with a friendly smile in her voice "Hey Kim! Good job out there, Joker told us you took the final shot at the Reaper."

Wrex grinned "That must have been fun."

"It sure was! How was taking down Saren?" I asked the men, to which their moods kind of darkened "I'm sorry, did I say something wrong?"

"Let's just say it wasn't as fulfilling as I thought it would be." Garrus told me "He wasn't entirely himself this whole time, so…"

Wrex shrugged "It was like killing anyone."

Tali tapped my arm and I looked over at her "Shepard told me that Hackett offered you a promotion. Congratulations! You deserve it."

At that, Garrus and Wrex offered their congratulations and I quickly shook my head. "I don't even know if I'll accept it or not. I know it's a great offer and everything but I'm used to co-piloting, you know?"

Garrus nodded at me understandingly "I get that. Shepard taught me not to do something unless I was completely sure that it was the right choice, so you shouldn't just jump into anything when you're not sure that you want."

Tali and Wrex agreed with the Turian and we chatted for a short while longer before I went to talk with Liara. The two of us didn't chat for very long, but we agreed to get to know each other better later on.

Eventually I was just wandering around, shaking hands with the higher ups. At one point I'd run into Anderson, and we'd congratulated each other. He told me that Damian would have been very proud of Sabrina and I, to which I thanked him before finding Hackett and telling him what my decision was.

I was going to stay on the Normandy as the co-pilot, I wanted to stay with Sabrina and working with Jeff wasn't bad at all. The crew knew me, I knew them. We'd been through so much together already, so why would I leave? Hackett understood completely, but he let me know that if I ever changed my mind the option was always there.

After that, I spotted Jeff sitting alone on the side, drink in his hand.

"I ran into Ashley's family earlier." Jeff told me, "Heard she might be getting decorated with salarian and turian medals. Imagine that, huh?"

"Yeah…" I smiled weakly "I can only imagine what she'd say to that."

We stayed silent for a moment before Jeff spoke up.

"Shame that Tali, Wrex and Garrus aren't staying with us." Jeff sighed "I like Tali. Wrex is ok too I guess. Garrus… Well, he kind of seems like he has a pole up his ass."

I rolled my eyes at him, taking the seat next to the pilot "Garrus is cool. You might like him if you hung around him a bit."

Chuckling at the thought, Jeff smiled at me "I heard that you got an offer to fly your own ship. Congrat-"

"I didn't accept the offer." I cut him off "I was considering it. But hey, I need to make sure Sabrina's safe. She's the only family I have left." I explained "Plus, we're a team. I highly doubt any other flight officer would be able to deal with you."

Jeff laughed at that and nodded in agreement "So I guess I'll be seeing you on the Normandy then, CP. Just… Let's aim for less deadly situations when we're flying."

Closing my eyes, I smiled and nodded "Sure thing Flight Lieutenant."

I loved this job.


End file.
